


Castle's Rights

by muselives



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, snark, wit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of banter was actually part of a longer fic but didn't work there so I rewrote it as its own drabble! Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2584053#cmt2584053). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

"Ooo," Castle looks delighted as Beckett locks the door behind her. "Are you going to question me? Shouldn't my lawyer be present?"

Beckett frowns. "The cute blond with the really tight butt?"

"Not him, he's not my type."

"Then no," she says, pushing Castle onto the table. "You do, however, have the right to remain silent."

Castle snorts. "Like that's going to happen."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you," she adds as she climbs on top of him.

"By you and what court?"

Beckett just arches an eyebrow before he pulls her down for a kiss.


End file.
